


Придай мне красок

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, Kanjani8 (Band), j-pop
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Раскрась меня, ведь я - твой чистый холст.
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Придай мне красок

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Согласно этому сайту - portaltattoo.ru/iredzumi-tattoo, татуировка дракона означает следующее: ''Дракон в своем облике сочетает части других животных, таким образом может извлекать необходимые свойства и силы из каждого существа, которое является его частью. В этом кроется его всемогущество и универсализм.''  
> 2\. В тексте использован переведенный отрывок из песни группы B'z - RED. Советую включить ее во время чтения.  
> 3\. Несмотря на то, что в драббле скорее изображен европейский дракон, а не азиатский, упомянутое в пункте 1, Субару вполне подходит, поэтому останется так.  
> 4\. Немного о ТаккиЦу и FFF:  
> а) ТаккиЦу - дуэт из Такизавы Хидеаки и Имай Цубасы, образованный в 2002 году. Изначально Такизава был очень дружен с Субару, и все думали, что именно они дебютируют вдвоем, но в результате их дуэт так и не сложился.  
> б) FLAT FiVe FLOWERS - группа, с которой выступал Субару вплоть до 2011 года, когда популярность Эйто стала расти и FFF оказались не нужны. Это очень сильно ударило по Субару в то время, о чем он рассказывал в одном интервью 2012 года.

Тонкая кисть осторожно прижалась к голой спине Субару. Он поморщился — то ли от вечерней прохлады, просачивающейся сквозь открытое окно, то ли от того, что ворсинки щекотали его кожу.  
— Эй!  
Шота мгновенно откликнулся, кисть замерла.  
— Что такое? — Субару цокнул языком и поскреб пальцем в ухе.  
— Что ты рисуешь?  
— Дракона, я же говорил тебе до этого. Не беспокойся, сводить не придется, это же не тату. Это простой боди-арт, он смывается. В агентстве не будут придираться. Ну, если не узнают. А мы же не скажем, да? К тому же в ближайшее время устраивать фансервис с раздеванием нам не придется.  
Субару не мог видеть лица Шоты, но ясно слышал игривые нотки в его голосе.  
Он неопределенно повел плечами.  
Спустя многие годы ребяческое желание набить татуировку, чтобы его выгнали из Дже, казалось той еще глупостью, но когда Шота предложил Субару стать его моделью для бодиарта, тот согласился.  
Внезапно Шота облокотился на спину друга, и, перегнувшись, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
Его глаза были так близко, что Субару мог увидеть в них искаженное отражение самого себя. Поддельное, искусственное отражение. Не его отражение.  
Казалось, что они смотрели друг на друга уже целую вечность, не в силах оторваться, отвести взгляд. Никто из них.  
Каждый из них видел в отражении глаз — другого себя.

_Красный, смешавшийся с голубым — какой цвет получится в итоге?_

На сей раз Субару щекотала не кисть, но отросшие волосы Шоты. Он чихнул — прямо в лицо Шоте, отчего тот издал возмущенный писк и резко вернулся в исходную позицию.

— Субару! — укоризненно воскликнул он, поправляя волосы. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Я замерз. — Субару нахохлился, изображая маленького воробья на жердочке.  
Отчасти он не соврал.  
Шота вздохнул и поднявшись, прошел к окну, закрыв его и зашторив занавески.  
После этого он снова взялся за кисть, которая до этого момента аккуратно лежала на палитре.  
— А какого цвета этот дракон? — поинтересовался Шибутани. — Ты не говорил мне.  
— А ты догадайся. Думаешь, я тебе на спине желтую канарейку рисую? — прищурившись, Шота осторожно принялся закрашивать рисунок красным.  
— Ну-ну, кто ж тебя знает, мой творческий друг синего цвета. — почему-то теперь от мягких движений кисточки Субару клонило в сон.

Шота ничего не ответил.

''Если подумать, это напоминает массаж…'' — похожая на колышущиеся в морской воде водоросли мысль промелькнула в голове Субару и исчезла, как стайка рыб, плывущая в новое, неизведанное место.

''Он мне доверяет…'' — рука Шоты на долю секунды дрогнула и краска вышла за пределы рисунка. — ''Он доверяет мне так сильно, что готов заснуть, пока я рисую. И я непременно должен быть тем, кто заставит его проснуться.''

Субару закрыл глаза, ему казалось, будто он качается на волнах, и это было приятно. Это вселяло в него спокойствие, в него, кто вряд ли этим самым спокойствием отличался.  
В юности Субару был буйным и неуправляемым, и его честолюбие уже давно превышало как его собственный рост, так и гору Эверест. С годами он стал куда более спокойным, сумев реализовать себя, но на концертах его буйство — если не сказать безумие — вырывалось наружу. Несмотря ни на что.  
Субару был похож на яркое пламя — иногда затухающее, еле-еле горящее (особенно в первые годы после дебюта, или тогда, когда ТаккиЦу дебютировали вдвоем, или тогда, когда в 2011 году вынужден был распрощаться с Flat Five Flowers), а иногда — готовое взметнуться до небес и жадно поглотить все вокруг.

_''Я не сделаю это приятным  
и не стану выпендриваться.  
В этом нет чьей-то вины.  
Забыв о слезах,  
иду по своему пути.  
Проявив уважение,  
избавляюсь от славы.  
Давай испачкаемся этой неразрывной связью,  
чей цвет —  
КРАСНЫЙ''_

По сравнению с Субару, Шота был совсем другим. Он был миролюбивым и дружелюбным, в его глазах сверкали искры, а не молнии, и казалось, что Шота был солнцем, чьи лучи освещали все вокруг. Отчасти это было верно. Но Шота был морем — а море тоже может быть неспокойно. И хранить в себе множество тайн.

Самой главной тайной Шоты являлся Субару.

И именно сейчас — сейчас, когда они вдвоем находились в тихой квартире, где никого больше не было, не считая его собачки, Шота мог выдохнуть спокойно. И его шкаф со скелетами немного приоткрывался. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Кожа Субару казалась Шоте чистым холстом, на котором можно нарисовать все, что душе угодно. Он искренне, с каким-то преступным удовлетворением, наслаждался ощущением своих пальцев на чужой спине.  
И продолжал рисовать другой рукой, которой держал кисть.  
Время текло подобно воде, стекая на пол и замочив при этом ноги Шоты.  
За окном, задернутым полупрозрачными занавесками, можно было увидеть большую золотую рыбку, плывущую куда-то вдаль.  
По крайней мере, Шота ее видел.

Наконец, небольшой рисунок был закончен. Шота с удовольствием и гордостью окинул взглядом плоды своего труда.

Маленький ярко-красный дракон, раскинув крылья, готовился взлететь.

— Ты уже все? — Субару сладко потянулся, как кот, и широко зевнул. — Спасибо. Зная тебя, уверен, это очень… необычно. Могу я посмотреть?

Шота вздохнул. Его совместное с Субару время подходило к концу.

''А как хотелось бы растянуть эти моменты соблазна…'' — хмыкнул он про себя, поднявшись, но быстро отогнал от себя подобные мысли.

— Конечно. Я принесу зеркало. — на секунду, стоя на пороге, Шота обернулся, глядя на сонного Субару, уже успевшего улечься на пол и мурчащего себе какую-то песню под нос.

Вот так, просто. Это только в добрых сказках все может кончиться счастьем для двоих, в реальности же — Шота все больше в этом убеждался — существует любовь, которой суждено остаться односторонней.

Просто потому, что красному и голубому смешиваться, на деле же, не стоит.  
А не погубят ли они друг друга, будучи такими разными?

И все же Шоте хотелось, чтобы был кто-то, кто сможет раскрасить его самого.

Вдруг Субару что-то произнес. Шота застыл, стоя спиной к Субару, не в силах поверить своим ушам.  
Услышанное было чем-то похоже на сны, которые он видел не раз, только на этот раз все было реально.  
Реально и ощутимо, как золотая рыбка, плавающая за окном.

— Эй, Шота, раз уж ты нарисовал что-то для меня, мне стоит нарисовать что-то и для тебя, верно? Или, возможно, лучше нарисовать нас двоих? Что бы ты хотел?

Шота наконец повернулся, его губы отчего-то расплылись в широкой улыбке.


End file.
